


School Uniforms

by IZZYCHAN13



Series: BlackLatte [4]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), An Extremely Goofy Movie, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Forbidden Love, Roleplay, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZZYCHAN13/pseuds/IZZYCHAN13
Summary: BlackLatte AU. Bradley Uppercrust x Beret Girl. Following in the vein of the “Miss Mochaccino” (“Illuminate” and “Confession”) universe, the jock and poet girl find each other in their high school uniforms within the Gamma Home. Deep coupling ensues…
Relationships: Bradley Uppercrust III/Beret Girl, Little Miss Mocha Chino/Bradley Uppercrust III
Series: BlackLatte [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1091535





	School Uniforms

Two college students met at the center of the Billiard Room. Their steps were slow. Nervous, the male seemed to be more energized but froze at the close-up image of the girl's high school uniform. Pleated skirt accompanied with a form-fitting yet modest black-buttoned blazer, all in dark gray with a fine houndstooth pattern. The bottom garment cut just above the knees. Black stockings, and red pumps. The same red as the tie tucked over a mostly hidden, sleeveless white dress shirt. 

Unlike the jock's uniform, it never had to be tailored. Bradley nearly giggled in his curled hand; she was just as short as before. Compared to hers, he thought of his uniform as nothing remarkable. All a light shade of muted blue, buttoned up by a slightly darker tone. The diamond-shaped gold shield rested on the left side of the suit's breast, red "K" above "A" for his school name.

A well-ironed white shirt, crisp collar tied down with a strip of navy blue tucked into said suit. Gold accents on the cuffs. By default, black loafers.

A cold hand stuck into one of the fold-hidden pockets on the side of his slacks. Thumb sticking out.

"Hello." Dark green peered up from shimmering emerald eyelids. The hair on her head was considerably redder as the color of blood or burnt sugar. She claimed to have done it this way back then. The only change on Brad's face were the glasses that he refused to wear outside of the privacy of his room. Rounded rectangular lenses with a thin black half frame. Vicki poked the side of them lightly and he couldn't help but blush a slight pink, "Hi." Not much else could come out of his mouth. She was gorgeous; his hands would do the talking for him.

First, "What's your name?" A breathy sigh in his words, hand's side upon her shoulder. It would stroke hair as she answered, "Vicki Lewis.. It's actually 'Victoria', but," face changing color, "I don't like to be called that." 

"I'm the opposite; _don't_ shorten my name." Gulping down nothing, "It's Bradley. Forget my surname." Vicki's fingers began to wrap around the young man's tie, "Why don't you like your last name, 'Bradley'?" Her expression kept neutral although she feared a warning look would come her way for prying. She sighed in gratitude when he didn't, "I hate my father." Looking away.

She tried to read him at close proximity. The other wandering hand traveled down his front near a silver-buckled belt. A slight gasp from the other; Bradley's eyes shut but relaxed when it found loose light tan fingers. Out of an emerging habit, Bradley brought the hand to his lips to kiss it. 'Miss Mochaccino', 'Vicki', was his queen. He was a lowly creature, he felt. A demon pining for the one being that could never fully belong to him.. Even though he made her promise to come back to him for all forms of relief, she was never restricted from falling in love with Pete Junior. Never restricted from hanging out with him in all the friendly, loving yet platonic ways. Victoria was allowed to kiss and hug and hold her younger-aged 'Buddha Boy'. But this 'Java Bean' wasn't to confess what happened on select evenings. Bradley Uppercrust was to decide when she would visit; he had eventually figured out her schedule, short of stalking her day by day.

".. I'm sure that your home life was much better than mine.." Vicki held her gaze level near his collarbone; her silence did not confirm or deny it.

Bradley was soon staring at the room past the height of his so-called partner's head. He made sure to lock the doors, draw the curtains.. The walls were thick enough to block any sound from escaping the fraternity home. It was rather exciting to try this on the first floor; he found himself dumbfounded earlier when Vicki had agreed without much reservation..

He looked down again and saw her hands minding the tie, loosening the knot. Didn't pull at him even once with her delicate fingers; Bradley smiled at nothing before looking down. His mind started up with a fantasy. Instead of undressing, he'd be getting ready for work—A little girl would be running between their legs; he'd make sure to keep their balance. Bright blue eyes under bright red hair would gaze up; the kid would then huff and stomp her foot. Her mother would quietly scold her for inappropriate behavior for attention, only to be cancelled out by the father picking her up. A rolling of Vicki's eyes and a glare directed at her husband would get him to laugh nervously as their daughter would keep kissing his chin and cheek before nosing him. Daddy's Girl.

"Bradley?" 

His suit had been loosened and the first couple buttons of his dress shirt were undone. His face warmed; she seemed to be waiting for permission to continue. He gave the go ahead with a kiss in her hair, lips traveling down to plump collagen. Not a minute after his exposed torso was felt up by dancing digits shades lighter than the skin it touched. ".. Oh."

He secretly wished she wouldn't tease his chest; the child in him freaked out as the adult moaned in a whisper at the nipple firming up. 

Brad let her know at some point in their compromised relationship that he simply wasn't used to a female, a woman, taking the lead (or anyone for that matter). He made several attempts afterwards to have her take the reins in their encounters... It usually resulted in a near nervous breakdown on his end despite how satisfying the experience was.

Today they were equals.

Brad stopped her hands before they went down south past his abdomen. His eyes half-lidded, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Back in their play, "No; I don't. I'm always avoiding people." Inhaling, "You have a girlfriend?"

He grinned, "I have many.." Scoffing, "Kinda." Going out on a limb, Vicki had to ask, ".. Have you ever fallen in love before?" 

Just stared at, for a long minute. Bradley blinked a couple times before resuming his character, "I.."

Free from his grasp, 'Beret' had wrapped her arms around his naked torso, enough so that her chest heaved against his. They sensed each other's heartbeat, currently steady..

"I've fallen in love, once. But.." 

Without meaning to, Victoria had led him into a dark realm. He tried to counter it by returning the embrace, leaning slightly on the edge of a platform, "It didn't work out." His tone was considerably dull if not calloused, "She's dead to me."

Hand now at the back of her head, pulling at her hair a bit to which she winced. "M-men have always wanted me, for one thing.." Looking up from her hiding spot in his chest, "I'm supposing that other girls, saw you the same way."

Tan fingers did sudden work upon her blazer, red tie lifted at the knot with an incisor as swift fingers loosened it. It was neatly aligned at the corner of the Billiard table with the navy blue fabric. Refusing to wait, Brad then started to unbutton her white top. His hand was pushed away and he lowered a brow, only to bear witness to the girl doing it for him. The usual black lace underneath was replaced by strapless lavender cups, giving support as needed but considerably more juvenile in style. At least the top edge had its frill. 

Without having to ask, she pushed up against him again, inviting his palms to feel. The fabric was smooth, comfortable. Despite the padding, Bradley got her erect nipple to poke through. A contained growl accompanied by a deepening kiss between her pressured mounds. Her moan accentuated by the tiniest of mewls got him to shudder as a familiar part of him began to stand at attention.

While hands went behind her back, Victoria took her chance to undo the belt, slowly letting it trail out of the loops that secured it to make sure he noticed..

The other chuckled, trying not to be distracted by exposed breasts. Face getting real red as she continued, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. The slight humor subsided when he felt her touch, ".. Be gentle?" Lifting a snow-white hill, bending his neck and spine to gain better access. Hot air escaped his lungs to treat the top of the breast as Miss Vicki pulled and pumped a throbbing organ. Moaning aloud when she felt around more intimate flesh through the boxers' cloth.

"Well, what are you waiting for??" Despite the rush of blood to pale cheeks, her sharp eyes and tone of voice managed to grab his attention from his dick back to her chest. He gingerly licked the peach to pink areola, twisting the tongue to avoid the middle for the moment. As soon as she closed her orbs and gave a definite jerk of his organ, he caved and mouthed all around the center of the breast before treating the nipple. Her first pleasured sound prompted sucking, and vibration. Brows furrowed low when her teasing at the nether region became torture, making the young man groan and whimper, "Ahh..!" Back to the chest on the other side.

Vicki tried keeping herself more muted than he, but she found it hard when he bared teeth, "Ohh.. oh!" Strained air from her throat. Her working hand paused for some moments making the male stop all action, only to tuck it down past the elastic to which he yelped.

"V-Vicki..!" Her firm yet gentle touch made the thing between toned legs harder than ever and it began to release a bead or two of pre-cum. In an odd way to confuse him, Vicki adjusted his crooked glasses on a profusely blushing face with the other hand at the same time her thumb rubbed a little too hard at the tip. "Ahh haa..! D-Don't make me come," pleading, "Please!"

"I want something from you." Getting in close, lips centimeters away. In another way to beg, Bradley licked along her lips. Instead of going straight for the mouth, he went down to her neck and shoulder. Licking, sucking. Whining as the dog he was compared to this woman. He was scared to bite, but her moans were permission to try. Went straight for the spot he knew she enjoyed—"Ah ahh..! Ahh!" Throwing her head back in a graceful arc.

The jock sighed shakily into her collarbone when he was finally let go. His thanks in the form of frenching; she was the one to tug him forward with her wet muscle. They held one another to avoid losing their heat…

With a hold on her hips, the young man turned so that her body would be the one against the Billiard table. Their kiss ended. There wasn't much time to recover; Vicki was lifted up with a hand on her butt to keep the skirt in place. And for other reasons of course; she blushed from her seat. "Here..?" Answered by a peck near her lips and a soft hum in her ear. Before any objection could be raised, a hand pressed against her leg from stocking to thigh underneath said skirt.

"May I take a peek??" Sounding like a dumb teenager who would soon get a slap in the face and be called a pervert under 'normal' circumstances. Up to this point Victoria wanted to keep focus on his struggle. The question alone sent a pulse through her; she nodded 'yes'. ".. It matches~! Cute bow too." What he didn't state but could clearly see, the area near her sheath had gotten damp. For her dignity, he placed the skirt back. He'd return to it very soon. 

On cue, the young woman lied down, "If you hit your head on that, I'll laugh." Brad did a mock collision onto the stained glass lamp, "Don't forget you're under it~" Coming in for yet another kiss; he'd keep standing for the most part but would test the strength of his arms in lifting himself when needed. She reciprocated, pulling the lapels of his open shirt wanting more, yet he distanced himself. A careful hand caressed her locks, face, and tucked in part of that hair behind her ear. The glint of a silver hoop earring made him flinch only to realize it was just a dangling piece. Baby blue irises met his; he swore they were green and blinked again. He wished it was the light playing a trick on him.

_Oh no.._

Curious fingers touched his face, "Hey..?"

Bradley told himself constantly that he wasn't going to do this. Superimposing relics of his past onto others. It always led to bad things. Like his first time with this woman. Vicki did ask earlier about her though. Just a random thought; that's all it was...

"Bradley. Get over here." She could tell when his mind was heading to No Man's Land. Her demand had to be authoritative and open to emotion to not deter him from coming back. The guy finally took a normal breath and noticed her unwrapped figure; her own hands kneading her chest. Brad gulped down a bit of phlegm, "Ok." 

With that, his right hand went straight for her intimate place, keeping the underwear for the time being, fingers circling. "Ooh..!" The heel of his palm rocked back and forth on her pelvic bone as he continued to tease. At this point it was still being covered by the folded gray cut. He needed to see that his mate was enjoying it. Fanned out fingers at one hill, the other ones at her trembling lips. The index bitten down at its side, "Bradley..!" She tried bucking her hips, proven more difficult on a hard surface, "Oh!"

To return a favor, a thumb went for the clit as fingers tried to bury themselves past the fabric, "Ahh..!!" It circled and circled. It all went out of her for a second so that politely deposited saliva would wet the surface to go back in. "Ah ahh, ahh~!" 

Oh, he could just forget the fingering and go straight on with his tongue. Happened several times in their bed.. That wasn't his goal this time. 

"I want.. Ah! .. I want..!"

Work earned him a hot, viscous liquid. Alas, he hardly had a taste. He lifted up the offending material with the clean hand, seeing the result. Soft moans and panting tickled his ears as he lowered himself, getting a hold of a side of the panties with his teeth. "Don't, ohh.. Don't break it this time." He rather snapped it on her skin, "Ah." Her light hand stroked a part of his hair as he lifted it up again to let it loose, "Auh..!" Third time, Bradley had it lifted up to her hip bone so that the fabric stretched into her labia. To this she gave a low whine, "Haa..!" A couple more tugs short of ripping the thing before finally removing it, down to the covered ankle and off. Wherever it landed wasn't his concern.

Keeping lustful eyes on 'his' Vicki, he lowered his underwear and slacks just enough before leaning forward. He was intrigued by the change in her gaze. What used to be a frothing hatred, sadness or cold indifference had melted away over the months to reveal a longing, need, in sparkling orbs. This also worried him..

Without another word, he positioned himself as she spread out, going right in—

"Auhh~!!" Chest to heated chest. Muffled moans from their making out. Bradley's forearms managed to keep him afloat and served as a good way to rock back and forth in tandem with his strong legs. 

Separating their mouths, he tried to keep somewhat sober to keep this going for as long as possible. Those crazed sounds from the girl's vocal cords were making it a challenge. The jock glanced at her bouncing chest and went in to keep them warm, not minding the pain that his straining organ was beginning to feel partially due to the stance he was in. "Mmmh~!"

"Ah~! Ahh..!" While keeping a hold on her left breast with the front of his teeth, one of his hands supported the woman's lower back when she attempted to synchronize her hip movements to his. "Ooh.. V-Victoria," gasping before a hiss, hiding his face in her bosom, "Ssh..! Don't force it; it'll hurt later."

He noticed that his body was wearing down through their activity. One nuzzle to his rosy face was enough to inject a new burst of energy; the arms were back in their position and made to lift up his frame just a little more, legs bent. He thrust forward enough to push them near the middle of the table, "Ah!!" Hips swayed and rolled. 

"Y-you like that don't you?"

_"You like that, harlot?? Is this what you want?!"_

Brad bit his lip and closed his eyes, wanting to stop all vision of that incident in the classroom, on the floor. That damn woman..!

_"Bradley; ohh~! Bradley!"_

"Bradley~!" Nails dug into his sides near his hips when the rolls got short and quick, "Auhh!!" Legs suspended; one red shoe dangling off her foot, "Yes, ahh..! H-haa!"

Growling now in her ear, "Ohh!! H—Vicki! Vicki~!"

_"Harmony! You little—!"_

. . .

".. Bradley..?" There was a slowing and stopping of movement. He was glaring at Victoria with deepened breaths, but she felt it wasn't at _her_. The woman raised her head, "It's ok, tiger." Soft kiss, "It's only me. I'm here." She tried to caress his face but a wrist hit the table instead, "Ah!" She bucked her hips aggressively in response trying to get him to snap out of it.

'Her' tiger gave a heavy pump into her still welcoming cave, "Ohh.." Brad finally spoke in a low whisper, "Tell me you want me." Another one with a long, hard roll, "Do you want me??"

Beret's back arched over their stage, "Ahh..!" Her mind going blank, arms pulled him down, "I want you," meek at first, while she felt muscles tense around that foreign object, "I want you..!" She could barely brush her lips on his cheek; Uppercrust had gone to her throat, lathered it on its side before sucking into its junction between neck and shoulder. Back at full intent, wrapping as much as he could around her. Giving a series of thrusts that picked up speed at the woman's melodious cries. That red shoe fell off the black stocking to clap the ground under them.

Near his end, the young man began to shudder, seeking comfort in burying his face in Vicki's chest. Frames irritating the skin around the bridge of the nose didn't matter. His head kept relatively still as his mate massaged his scalp under damp hair while his lower half went wild—

"Bradley~!! I want you!" The guy shut reddening sapphire orbs again before she added, " _All_ of you, in me!"

He gasped and gulped for air, forcing his eyes open to lock onto hers, half-lidded and clearly under a spell. A delusion that matched his own had come out of her sweet lips and she didn't seem in shock to want to take it back.

That's all it was.. Brad tried his best not to reveal a deep hurt, blocking both their thoughts with a longing kiss and a minute more of pounding until the girl unraveled. A long moan hidden within their mouths.. He was holding on until the molten heat taunted him to release. As much as the man wanted to fill her after all this time, he had to pull out after the first hint. A tease of what could be if they were together with no strings attached.

".. Victoria." Embracing her shaking figure even closer to where they could meld, Bradley sighed a faint whisper only she would hear, "You're worth it. Y-You always were." Rubbing the base of the neck in small circles..

.. Would she remember?

They wiped each other's unwanted tears, before coming back down to Planet Earth and realized anew where they were, to which both giggled before Vicki wanted to faint..

".. Why is the table cloth ripped??"

Uppercrust now blushed in embarrassment, "Thank you for reminding me I need to replace it." Quirking a brow, "All in the past; it's not important, you silly thing~!" nosing her to which she smiled, "I'm taking you up to bed."


End file.
